


Myth-poem

by archix



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archix/pseuds/archix
Summary: Mythological poems





	1. Preface

Turn the page..


	2. Cassiopeia

There once was a queen, with such high self-esteem  
That she would boast of her beauty, and act discriminately  
Nereids decreed, and Poseidon agreed  
It is as the symbol 'west-side', in the sky she will reside


End file.
